


Smoaking Hot: The Dildo Project

by BisexualCiscoRamon



Series: Smoaking Hot [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Felicity has a ton of dildos, Felicity needs to get laid, Felicity/ Barry, Felicity/ Roy, Felicity/Cisco, Multi, Other, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualCiscoRamon/pseuds/BisexualCiscoRamon
Summary: Felicity gets creative with a few new projects thanks to the help of Gideon on the Waverider and her own naughty desires.





	Smoaking Hot: The Dildo Project

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the thoughts in my head. I've been meaning to have a story with Felicity for some time but hey no time like the present.

Felicity took one final survey of everything making absolutely sure that nothing was out of place. She'd made her modifications where necessary and above all made absolutely sure that her tests were recorded. She felt silly staring at her bed, with all of her equipment sitting there tempting her. She ghosted her tongue over her bottom lip, arms wrapped around her tightly closed bathrobe while she reaffirmed herself. She was doing this, she'd put all the time and energy into it, nothing left but to go ahead.

Her nerves calmed and decision final, she undid the tie holding the soft robe to her and let it slide down her body. She pushed the toys off to one side and grabbed her remote, sitting up against the headboard of her spacious bed she tried not to laugh as she started the camera. She adjusted her glasses and tried her best to look as professional as she could. 

“God I feel like a cam model” she muttered before she started to take what she was doing seriously. After all she’d spent so much time making sure that she could make this work, why not take it as serious as it needed to be.

“Felicity Smoak, toy testing and announcement...God no no that sounds to technical. Smoak’s Sex toys?...Oh yeah okay no that’s worse” she paused taking a moment to think it through. “Felicity Smoak, Dildo Project part one” she stated firmly as she adjusted the remote camera to pan down past her naked body and towards the collection of dildos she’d displayed on the bed.

She could see that the monitor she’d set up for viewing was tracking the camera perfectly, she took a small moment to admire her own body. She may not be as fit as her friends but she was in great shape. “The five or so dildos before me are in fact replicas of six different men that I know. The details and measurements were perfectly taken from aboard the Waverider ship, and the actual dildos themselves were made by me of course with help from Gideon” she spoke with pride in her voice as she reached out to grab the first one.

“First up is modeled after Roy Harper, an almost exact replica of him, smooth and just the right length and width. I did modify it slightly to accentuate the natural curves of his cock just slightly” she stated as she picked up the dildo stroked it a bit and showed it from various angles. She leaned back and spread her legs, her right hand trailing its way down her body towards her pussy. She brought the toy to her lips and sucked it briefly making sure it still felt right, the camera tracking her movements as programmed, before she started to insert it.

“Roy’s cock naturally curved a bit so just extending it slightly should help…” she paused slightly as she got used to the way it curved and hit her just right. “Hmmmh okay it definitely helps massage the g spot” she remarked her voice pitched between moan and a squeak. She slowly started to thrust the toy in and out of her pussy. She bit her lip knowing full well that she could most likely cum from this toy alone but she had at least five more cocks to try. Her hand however betrayed her mind, pumping the lovely curved cock in and out of her tilting it so it hit her just right as her hips bucked with each pump. Her face a contorted mixture of pleasure and reasoning as she tried to make an attempt to form words.

“It’s a perfect...Oh damn, perfect toy to use to tease and excite the g spot just the right ways” her breathing labored and legs starting to quake as she pulled it out finally. She panted trying to catch her breath as she brought the toy to the sanitizing solution she’d prepared to clean and dry for use another time.

“Moving on” she spoke to motivate herself as well as finish her project, only five more to go she reminded herself. She could have an orgasm or two after she’d demonstrated them all, just for her project to prove the effectiveness. Felicity grabbed the next replica and modeled it briefly.

“Barry Allen, loveable sweet Barry Allen with his firm cock and adorable balls. I’ve decided to make into a twelve speed vibrator in honor of his abilities.” Her free hand toying with her clit as she rubbed the head of the dildo, a perfect replica of Barry’s soft cock head staring back at her. As she snapped back into focus she spread her labia and slowly slid the toy inside of her. 

“Just like with Roy, this is a perfect replica of Barry. Just hitting as he would” she moaned softly, it had been a long time since they’d done anything, she made a mental note to fix that later. She gave the toy a few thrusts and settled her hand at the button at the base, specifically designed like a lightning bolt. She adjusted both her hips and the camera’s zoom so it could show her work.

“The vibrator is usb rechargeable and quick to start” the last word deepening and stretching as soon as Felicity pressed the button once. The primary setting was pleasant and reverberated through the whole toy. She tapped the button once more and let it sit within her, the intensity building as it moved up and down the shaft of the toy. While she wanted to cycle through every possible speed and enjoy it, she knew she had to make it brief. Felicity tapped the button a few more times, her hips shaking as it blurred past different pulsing rhythms. She turned the toy as it sit inside of her, a full hundred eighty degrees so she could try to get the balls to nestle near her clit.

“It may take some adjusting to the angle but it's totally possible to make this a clit vibe as well" she forced the words out as her eyes were clenching shut, the first of many micro orgasms running through her like fire in her veins. Her body shook, quivering as the orgasm fully ripped through her, the intensity of the vibrator changed as she clicked through the settings making it to the end. 

“That was ...a very satisfying first run" she smiled, breathing a little labored as she placed the dildo with the other one.

“This next one is a nod to my good friend Cisco" she smiled holding up the replicated cock of her fellow hacker. “Similar to Barry, it vibrates, but it can sync with wifi and use the bass of a song to start a pulse” she remarked before pressing the button, causing it to light up at the end, as she turned on her music. 

As she slowly inserted the toy inside of her, Felicity changed up the music a bit skipping ahead to the near middle of the song. Slowly sliding the pulsing vibrating toy in and out of her she moaned, eyes closed as she start to move her hips in time to the powerful beats of the song that the vibrator was syncopating with. She couldn't help herself and was almost dancing and swaying her hips with the song, dildo now fully inside of her as the tempo of the song increased along with her pleasure. She bit her bottom lip as she pumped the dildo in and out of her wet pussy, thankful that the song was coming to an end soon as she knew that she couldn't take much more of this. As soon as she paused the song she turned the vibrator off, still slow to remove it. Much like before she cleaned it off and put it with the others. 

“Moving on the next two are actually really three to be fair, she said with a grin picking up the double dildo before her. “This was modeled after Leonard Snart " she spoke holding one end closer to the camera. “This side is cooling and retains its own temperature as set" she remarked proudly as she showed the first part off.

“The second half" she explained while turning it around to display the other cock that was joined to it via the balls “inspired by Len’s partner in crime Mick Rory, is similar in theory but stays warm and heats up gently with friction.” 

Felicity held the double sided toy, one cock in each hand, slightly taken back by the way they had fit almost perfectly together. She made a note to ask Cisco and Barry about Len and Mick and how this toy truly measured up. She gently parted her legs once more and started to slide the cooler end inside of her. The sudden change of temperature was enough to make her gasp, breath hitched and a shudder run up her spine. Felicity bit her lip sliding the rest of the dildo inside of her until it could go no further. Since she was quite literally holding it by the other end she had to look down and see how she looked. She couldn’t help but giggle a bit and smile at the sight before her.

“Well I always wondered what I’d look like with a cock and I guess now I have an idea” she commented, slowly thrusting the dual toy in and out of her wet pussy. She moved her hips slowly, back and forth working with the cooled core of the toy trying to hit as many spots as she could. The length of Len’s cock was one thing, something she rather enjoyed, but to add temperature to it as well was an obvious stroke of brilliance. Slowly but surely she gripped the other cock using it to guide the attached dick in and out of her. The blonde bucked her hips back and forth wanting to say something but not being able to find the words. She slowly slid it out of her, hoping that the rapid change in temperature wouldn’t shock her system any. As she turned the toy over, drying it a bit from her wetness she smiled once more.

“As shown the toy has a dual temperature control, here actually” she noted that the mechanism that controlled it was located on a tiny switch on the balls. “There’s a micro regulator that keeps it from overloading. Sort of like the cold reinforces the heating elements and vice versa. Working in tandem to” she paused as she slid the side of the toy based on Mick into her. She wasn’t ruly prepared for the girth of the pyromaniac’s cock.

“Ohh damn how does Ray take this so easily?” she muttered mostly to herself, knowing full well the activities that her friends were up to on the timeship. She slowly started to thrust the toy in and out of her, getting adjusted to the feeling of being so completely filled. As she picked up speed the toy picked up intensity and started to warm up more and more, the warmth mimicking and surpassing that of a real dick. She let out a groan and slowed down her pace, worried that the regulator wouldn’t kick in fast enough. It turned out that her fears weren’t warranted as no sooner did she take it out than it started to cool down. 

“While I’d love to experiment more with the temperature twins here I think I need to get to the last bit of my research” she grunted, clearly her denial of a full release was taking it’s toll on her. She quickly stashed the toy away after cleaning it off and grabbed the last of her pre selected replicas for her recording.

“Lastly I have a twist based off of the newest addition to the Legends team Nate Heywood, according to Ray at least, who has quite the thrust to him when he’s ready for it. With or without his steel abilities. I decided just for fun to have him look metallic as well. I made a few adjustments so it’s not a vibrator in the strictest sense? But it’s well ready to be put to the test” she grinned, teasing her soaked labia with the toy. “Hmm, the button at the back of the balls starts it thrusting” her voice low and trembling with anticipation as the toy started to move back and forth, a pulse more than a thrust but it got the job done.

“It will pick up speed and intensity while you thrust, sort of like a twist off of Newton’s Cradle” she giggled a bit stifling a moan as she continued fuck herself faster than before. She rubbed her nipples, teasing and tugging at them while she slid the cock in as far as it could go, the pendulum effect had Nate’s cock slamming into her, his balls gently teasing her upon each thrust. Felicity knew that she could easily get off had she continued more, and it truly wouldn’t take that much more of an effort due to her intense session with six different dildos today. Regretfully she had to pull the toy out of her sore pussy, while she’d enjoyed all of the varied cock’s inside of her she needed to change things up and give her well stretched pussy a much needed break.

“Okay, as much as I’d love to keep using these toys to get off I think that this concludes the first part of this Dildo Project” she remarked with a wink as she turned off the camera and stopped the recording. She knew that everything that she’d been doing today would be taxing on her body, but damn if it wasn’t worth it. The events of the day had been amping up her body, she’d been so close to cumming again and again with each different toy, her nipples were erect straining for some kind of release. She rubbed her hands up and down her body, stopping when she settled on her clit.

“Fuck I wish I had someone to help me” she groaned as she rubbed her clit, so erect and easily on the brink of an orgasm. She knew that it wouldn’t take any effort, but still she cupped her breast with her left hand and cupped her soaking pussy with her left. Up and down, circular motions side to side she rubbed her clit, hips bucking and writhing as she felt her legs quake and shivers run up and down her spine. Felicity needed this, her body demanded this and she would be damned if anything would stop it. Her final release was violent and quick and it ripped over as her face scrunched up and word’s barely more than grunts and groans escaped her mouth.

She lay there panting strewn out on her bed wanting to sleep forever when she felt a vibration. For a minute she’d worried that the toys had somehow turned on, but quickly realized that it was her phone. She picked it up lazily and smiled as she say the caller id recognition.

“Caitlin! Heyy I was hoping you’d call, I’ve got a project I could use your help on” she said with a grin.


End file.
